1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of preparing graphene and a device including graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has a hexagonal structure formed of carbon atoms and may have structural/chemical stability, and exhibit desirable electrical and physical characteristics. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of less than about 2×105 cm2/Vs which is more than 100 times faster than the one of silicon and a current density of about 108 A/cm3 which is more than 100 times greater than the one of copper (Cu). Also, graphene has transmittance and may exhibit quantum characteristics at room temperature. Graphene is attracting attention as a next generation material capable of overcoming the limitations of related art materials.
However, preparing a device including graphene is not easy in practice due to limitations in graphene preparation. Because a related art graphene transition method uses expensive electron beam resist polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) equipment, the practicability of graphene is reduced in terms of costs.